Light Shadow, Dark reflection
by Xee Metallium
Summary: Xelloss got a hold of a magical artifact... as seen in Explosion Array... (X/F!!!!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ohh boy. I DONT own ANYTHING!!! I need a drink. now.  
  
  
"Once, the beautiful and talent sorceress, Lina Inverse and her 'sidekick' Naga had come across one of the most interesting magical devices ever to have been invented.  
  
Of course, it goes without saying, Lina being involved assured the destruction of the device, at the time believed to be the only one in existance, and for that, the humans involved were quite thankful. But there are rumours emerging that suggest otherwise.   
  
Another, version of the shadow reflector is still yet to be found.   
  
As you know, the shadow reflector creates a perfect copy of who's reflection it captures, except, its perfectly opposite in personality. Unlike the last one, this one doesn't create them to be loyal to the owner. Some personality traits slip through unchanged too.  
  
My idea is to get this and utilise it."  
  
"Interesting..." Zelas told Xelloss smoothly. "And do you where this other shadow reflector is?"   
  
"Indeed I do."   
  
"Then you may go. I think I know who you have in mind."   
  
Xelloss bowed, then quickly left the room, he slatted violet eyes watching everything and everyone around him until he pulled out the Shadow reflector from where he'd hidden it safely in his own room.   
  
"It's time I got myself a partner and food source all in one... And I know just the dragon!"  
  
~~~~(SQUIGGLES ROCK!!!)~~~~~  
  
"OHAYOUUUUUUU!" Xelloss chirped, floating above the end of Filia's bed.  
  
Filia was less happy about the mazoku's arrival and gathered the covers up around her.  
  
"PERVERT NAMAGOMI!!!!"  
  
"now now." Xelloss chided, wagging his finger. "I only said good morning."  
  
"Coming in my room while I'm sleeping!!"  
  
"Never mind that. I have a present for you."  
  
"Knowing you, it'll explode." She huffed, taking the wrapped Shadow reflector from him.  
  
"I assure you, it won't."   
  
Filia shook the package a few times, but curiosity got the better of her and she ripped the package open and stared at her reflection, then up at Xelloss.  
  
"It's a mirror. Very nice. Umm... Thank you Xelloss."   
  
Xelloss twitched. Why? Why wasn't it working?! He shifted his floating position and looked at the mirror also. It was the right way up... everything was just right. So then...  
  
A beam of light emerged from the reflector, smoke and mist from nowhere and a few fancy effects... then ....  
  
The Shadow Filia and Shadow Xelloss emerged.  
  
Filia snarled at Xelloss and then uttered calmly.  
  
"Trust you to cause a mess like this." 


	2. Bitter friends, fond enemies

Shadow Filia, dressed in a black priestess outfit stared at her original counterpart with narrow slatted eyes, and Xelloss looked like he was about to squeal in delight at what he saw.   
  
The 'shadow' Xelloss however, was much different, he was wrapped in a white cape and looked around in terror, before diving in the closet.  
  
Filia glared at Xelloss, and Shadow Filia in confusion.   
  
"What were you trying to pull namagomi?" She sneered.  
  
"XELLOSS-SAMA!!!" Shadow Filia squealed, shifting her attention from Filia to the mazoku, then running over to grab his arm and glare at original Filia defensively.  
  
Xelloss smirked and although a little unnerved by the Filia gripping his arm, he gave Filia a little finger wag.  
  
"sore wa himitsu desu, Filia-chan." Then, he phased out taking the Dark Filia with him.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" Filia yelled. "XELLOSS!"  
  
The New Xelloss sat shivering in the closet, knees bunched up to his chest.  
  
"can't go outside... scary woman will get me.... can't go outside... scary woman will get me...."  
  
Filia pulled open the door.  
  
"OUT! NOW! OUT YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"   
  
He looked up at her from huge scared eyes.   
  
"Ye...ye...yes... ma'am." He stammered, crawling out.  
  
"Xelloss?" Filia asked, leaning down to help him up.   
  
"Fi...Filia?" He replied, eyes starting to well with tears "I didn't do it!"  
  
Filia shook her head and helped the scared Xelloss up.   
  
"I didn't say you did anything."  
  
"It wasn't me!"   
  
Filia escorted Xelloss downstairs, and gave him some tea to calm him down. She (and the author) settled on refering to him as Zerosu.  
  
Zerosu gathered his white robes around him and began to meticulously arrange Filia's crockery in the kitchen. Filia eyed the new arrival with suspicion, watching his every move.  
  
Xelloss had Dark Filia tagging along behind him enthusiastically, he'd decided to refer to her as 'Phiria' lest he confuse himself with the other Filia.   
  
Xelloss had made an interesting discovery. Phiria was a mazoku. And she worshipped the very ground he walked on.   
  
Well, here was his very own worshipper, slave and even, dare he say it? Yes, playmate!   
  
Phiria grinned as she skipped infront of Xelloss into a nearby tavern in Random City to cause havoc. Xelloss Stretched lazily as he followed her.  
  
"Phiria! Here!" He told her sharply, spotting what his next action was going to be.   
  
Phiria skipped over holding two glasses of red wine and handed them over beaming.  
  
"They're both for you Xelloss-sama."   
  
"Thanks. Now..." he pointed to the unfortunate soon to be victims, gobbling unawares the other side of the Tavern... "now here's what we're going to do...."   
  
Zerosu finished tidying Filia's kitchen and looked for something else to do. Then he grabbed a duster.   
  
"Zerosu..." Filia said eventually. "The house has never looked cleaner. Please, take a break."  
  
Zerosu sat crosslegged on the floor infront of Filia and looked up at her, his starry eyed from her praise.  
  
"Relax a little." Filia told him, taking out a book for herself to read.  
  
"Filia-sama?"   
  
"yeah Zerosu?"  
  
"Have you got any liliki herbs? I want to cook you something for dinner tonight." he said, flushing slightly.  
  
Filia blushed also.  
  
"How about we go out somewhere tonight? You've worked so hard, and I never even asked."   
  
"Thats a better idea." Zerosu admitted.  
  
"I know just the place." Filia said, showing him a map of Random city.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Lemme know what you think! I'll do the next chapter soon! 


End file.
